


Checkmate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Animal Act, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Over the Edge, The Worry Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch scowl after Lyle Bolton torments them. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Joker's Wild, Lock-Up, etc.





	Checkmate

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Checkmate,'' Jervis Tetch said as he sat across from Jonathan Crane. He smiled after a game of chess. Jervis watched while Jonathan smiled. ''You were a worthy opponent. Another game?'' Jervis viewed Jonathan nodding. He almost forgot about Lyle Bolton. Almost.

Jervis and Jonathan glanced to one side after they heard footsteps. Their bodies tensed as they scowled. They viewed Lyle frowning and approaching them at the same time. What was he up to this time? Was Lyle going to screech at them for any imagined offense again? Was he planning on electrifying the cell doors as usual?

A small smile formed on Lyle's face. He used his arm to knock every chess piece down. ''My arm slipped.'' 

Jervis and Jonathan continued to scowl. The latter stood before his companion seized his arm. He turned to him and saw worry in his eyes. Jervis sat across from Jonathan again. His eyes remained on Lyle. His body tensed again.

Lyle frowned. ''Return to your cells,'' he said to Jonathan and Jervis. He turned before he abandoned them. 

After lifting the chess pieces, Jervis placed them on the table. He glanced at Jonathan. ''We'll get even with him,'' he said. Jervis watched while Jonathan nodded twice. He muttered something near him. There was another smile. He began to nod. 

A few minutes later, Jervis walked ahead of Jonathan. His eyes were on Lyle as the latter slumbered on a bed in a small area. Jervis looked back before he nodded another time. He stepped into the room. He stood by Jonathan's side and exchanged glances. After turning to Lyle, he and Jonathan lifted the bed so that Lyle fell on the floor. They smiled together. 

''Our arms slipped!'' Jonathan and Jervis said before they abandoned Lyle.

 

THE END


End file.
